NO universally accepted model of the immune system exists, therefore no substantial model of the diseased states of man exists either. Man's diseases--cancer, auto immunity (arthritis), severe allergies and recently AIDS, all involve the immune system and would benefit from having a defined model of the diseased state. Transplantation of cells and tissues and immunosuppressive drug therapy both would gain a giant step forward if a simulation model of the immune system were available. This application will test the feasibility of building such a model, exploring available systems and methods for effectively building an Immune System Simulation Model. Our goal is to build a prototype of the model using a segment of the immune system and in the long term integrating the entire immune system. We will use Object-oriented Artificial Intelligence methods, integrated with Icon graphic interfaces and Rule-based techniques.